


Accords

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel his lips in her hair again. She closed her eyes, their bodies having found the accord their minds had been unable to find earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accords

In the months since she and Richard had married, Anne had found one of her favorite things was waking up in Richard’s arms each morning. There was just something serene and blissful about awakening, and finding herself still wrapped in his embrace. He always held her close, and it always made her feel safe and secure. That morning though, she’d not expected to wake up in his arms. But she had. 

They’d argued the night before. It had not been the first argument of their marriage, and she doubted it would be the last. It had been the first time they’d gone to bed still angry, or rather she had gone to bed still angry. She had not wanted to talk about the past, did not think talking about her previous marriage would help at all. She did not want to even think about those times, but there were times when she could not help it. There were times when she had nightmares. She’d steadfastly refused to talk about them, but she’d realized Richard had an idea what she dreamt. 

Perhaps that was the reason he’d tried to get her to talk about it. But she was not wanting to talk, and nowhere ready to talk. So as he’d kept coaxing her, she’d become angry. She had still been fuming as they’d gotten into bed later. She’d moved just as close to the edge of the bed as she could, just as far away from Richard as possible. She’d turned her back to him. That was how she’d fallen asleep. 

When she awakened the next morning, the first thing her mind had registered was Richard’s arms around her, holding her close. She could not help but wonder for just a moment how that had happened. She did not think Richard had moved her to him. No, he would not have done that. She must have moved next to him, and then of course he’d wrapped his arms around her. 

As she woke, Anne found she wasn’t as concerned about their argument. She felt as she always did when waking up in his arms. She felt safe, secure, loved. He always made her feel so loved. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and snuggling close. 

It was not long until she felt Richard’s lips in her hair, and heard his whispered good morning. His voice was still husky with sleep. She whispered back her own morning greetings. She could not help but smile as she felt his hand wander under her nightgown. 

After they’d married, she’d quickly discovered the delights of the marriage bed, all of these things she’d never known before. She’d found she truly enjoyed those mornings when Richard would wake her up with long, slow kisses, and his hands wandering over her body. 

She moved her hands down, removing his nightshirt, as he removed her gown. She moaned softly as he kissed along her jawline, before his lips moved down her neck. She ran her hands along his back, pressing her body tightly against his, and smiling as he groaned. 

She moaned, her hands going into his hair as he started to kiss her breasts. She always loved for him to do that, and she could feel she was growing wetter by the moment. She gasped as he moved to her other breast. She murmured softly as his fingers slipped inside her to tease and arouse. She could feel his hardness against her thigh. She spread her legs wider, as his hand roamed over the upper portions of her leg. 

He whispered her name as he slowly entered her. She moaned very softly, whispering his name as well. He slowly thrust into her, and then stopped for just a moment. 

There were times when they made love, mostly in evenings, that the urgency would overtake them. The need to just be together would be overwhelming. There had been a couple of times when Richard had taken her on a desk during the afternoon, and those times had been fiery, passionate, and fast. But in the mornings, everything was different in the mornings, everything was slow, gentle, almost lazy. 

She opened her eyes, just as Richard lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss was slow, deep, unhurried. She groaned softly as they kissed. Then she felt Richard start to move within her, slowly, ever so slowly. At any other time, it would have frustrated her, but it never did in the mornings. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, as they moved in time with each other. 

He would try to make this last as long as possible, that she knew. They would kiss, each kiss more slow and gentle than the last one. She felt his hands roaming over her body, stroking her skin. 

Anne felt she was growing closer and closer to her orgasm. She could feel it building, and knew it would not be long now. She clinched her inner muscles around Richard, causing him to groan. She murmured as his thrusts became a little faster. 

Anne cried out, softly, as she came. Her body arched, and she felt Richard spill inside her. As he collapsed against her, Anne held him close. 

As he moved off her, pulled her back into his arms. She smiled softly, looking at him in the dying embers of the fire. The argument was over, and she hoped to not speak of it again. 

Anne snuggled close as Richard wrapped his arms around her tightly. It was still the middle of the night, there was still more sleep to be obtained by them. She was settled into his arms, her head against his chest. She snuggled close as he pulled the blankets around her. She could feel his lips in her hair again. She closed her eyes, their bodies having found the accord their minds had been unable to find earlier. 

Although not a word was spoken between them, they both knew the argument was forgotten, and they both decided it was best to not speak of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working hard on my Big Bang story for the last week, hence the reason nothing else has been updated, and will continue to do so this week. It is almost finished though. I needed a little break tonight, and this is the result.


End file.
